Cat Tails
by Akatsuki Feathers
Summary: Kitty Kankurou runs into Kitty Lee at the gym. Kitty Kanky finds Kitty Lee strange, but as he watches him run, he can’t help but be fascinated. [KankLee, AU, oneshot]


Title: Cat Tails  
Pairings: KankLee  
Rating: T  
Description: Kitty Kankurou runs into Kitty Lee at the gym. Kitty Kanky finds Kitty Lee strange, but as he watches him run, he can't help but be fascinated.

* * *

He quickly jogged on the treadmill, his face covered in a thin layer of sweat, and his hair sticking to his cheeks and the base of his neck, making him irritated.

He huffed out a rough breath and swatted his dark brown hair away from his darkened skin and continued his quick jog, his small black eyes starting at the TV screen several feet away from him, suspended on the wall, with lack of enthusiasm.

Kankurou huffed; his ears held flat again his hair and his long black tail swishing back and forth quickly.

"Stupid Temari," He muttered, "Stupid muscles, stupid sister seeing my weight, stupid need for exercise. Stupid _everything!_" He growled, tail bristling very slightly at the tip.

He ignored the other black cat boy who was running on his own treadmill next to him. He spared a few, though, just because of the boy's features.

His large black brows were furrowed down lightly as he looked forward in determination. He had his hands clenched and his ran, his long legs at work. His large cat ears were held up in the air as he moved, and despite his eyebrows, his large eyes were wide and cheerful. His lips were pointed up into an ear-to-ear grin.

He turned to Kankurou, his white teeth stark against his darkened skin, and held out a hand to him. "Hello," He greeted happily, his eyebrows no longer furrowed and were rather held up towards the bottoms of his cheap looking haircut.

He ignored him, not really wanting to bother with him. He didn't want to be there, let alone introduce himself to a gym freak.

After jogging for around a half an hour, he found that the other boy had not stopped holding his hand out and had picked up his pace on the treadmill.

"I am sorry, I should introduce myself first!" He slapped his hand against his forehead, "My name is Rock Lee! May I inquire as to who you are?"

Kankurou started at him, blinking several times as he stared at the strange boy. He slapped his hand rather then shaking it, "I'm Kankurou." He introduced, and turned his attention back to the TV where a very hairy man wearing neon colored spandex was showing some strange exercise.

He cracked his knuckles and yawned in boredom. He continued at his slow pace, checking up on Rock Lee every ten minutes or so to see if he would slow down or not. He spent the rest of his two hours at the gym doing those two things.

When Kankurou had pulled himself away from his treadmill, Rock Lee was still running.

His face was covered in sweat, and he was huffing very slightly. His tail swished madly, the hair on it slightly fluffed.

"Why don't you slow down? You're practically fainting on that thing!" Kankurou said to him, over exaggerating on purpose.

Rock Lee turned to him, a bright smile on again, "How am I ever to become more fit if I do not try hard?" He inquired, his smile sparkling.

"Yeah, well, whatever." And with that, he turned around and took his exit.

---

Every single day Kankurou was required to go to the gym for a total of three hours.

_Fuck you, Temari_. He thought in irritation as his attempt at going to the mall, rather than exercising, was foiled by his eighteen year-old siblings.

She dragged him back towards the car by the ear, making him hiss and spit at her.

"Let go!" He ordered; his tail thoroughly bristled.

Temari looked at him sternly, her ferret like ears held up, "No," She stated easily and continued to drag him.

---

Somehow, on the way back to the gym, Gaara had joined them. Kankurou wasn't quite sure _how_ Gaara had pulled this off, but he did. And, Gaara was known for doing surprising things.

He continued to walk on the treadmill, Rock Lee running on the one right next to him, and stared at his younger brother in irritation.

Gaara sent a quick glare at him and continued to use the stair walker. His dark red ears were held against his hair (a dear habit everyone in his family had when they were working out) and his bushy, ringed tail was hanging loosely at his legs.

Kankurou quickly turned away from Gaara and stared at Lee.

He was of average height, but his legs seemed taller than normal legs were. His tail was silky like his hair. His smile was pretty, very shiny.

A breath shuttered from his chest and his stomach tightened oddly.

Lee turned to him and flashed a dazzling smile, "Hello, Kankurou-kun!" He greeted.

Kankurou gulped, his hands tightening slightly as he stared at Lee's green t-shirt and green sweatpants clad body. _So fit…_ His stomach continued to tighten as he stared at him. He turned his attention back to his innocent face.

Lee fluttered his eyes and stared at him. "A-Ah, Kankurou-kun?" He looked at him with question.

His tail swished as he stared at Lee's face more, his body instantly walking even though he wasn't paying attention.

"Kankurou-kun?"

His tail swished faster, his eyes still not leaving Lee's features.

The younger boy stepped off the treadmill and jumped towards him in worry. "K-Kankurou-kun, are you ok?" He asked, pressing his hand against his forehead. He looked at him with worry, "A-Are you thirsty?"

He smiled weakly, "A little." He rasped.

Lee quickly shoved his water bottle at him, apparently very worried about him.

Kankurou took it quickly and stared at the cap, enthralled. He popped it open and took a drink. He closed it and stared at the worried cat boy. He dropped the water bottle and pounced onto him, making Lee yelp.

They sprawled against the carpet floor, Rock Lee was gasping in surprise as Kankurou planted kisses on his lips, cheeks, and jaw.

Their tails intertwined for a minute as Kankurou continued to attack him with kissing.

Lee quickly pushed him off him and scrambled to his feet. He panted, staring at him with wide eyes. "K-Kankurou-san!" He gasped, buggish eyes getting larger.

Kankurou stood up calmly and brushed off his black pants. He glanced at him younger brother, just to see him stare at him with slight amusement.

"Rock Lee-kun," He said, looking at him coolly.

He was taken aback when Lee had jumped him and stared planting little kisses against his cheeks.

He watched in amazement as little hearts started to float into the air. He grabbed the back of Lee's head and forced their lips together and skillfully flipped them over so that he was back on top again.

Their tails intertwined again, the little hearts still drifting in the air above them lazily.


End file.
